


黑召ABO

by yzdydmg



Series: 黑召ABO [1]
Category: FF14
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzdydmg/pseuds/yzdydmg
Summary: 是我这两天写的狗血黑召abo带球跑生子文，共三篇要多狗血就多狗血，如果可接受的话请戳进来
Series: 黑召ABO [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584961
Kudos: 11





	1. 当个炮友

为召唤开苞的人是黑魔。  
那时不知道喝了多少酒的青涩少年在醉意的怂恿下向着多年后重逢又暗暗喜欢着的邻家哥哥黑魔告白，黑魔听到的时候却是感到一阵恍惚，才骤然发现以前追在他屁股后面跑的小屁孩原来已经长这么大了，喝醉的年轻人完全放弃了控制自己的信息素，蜂蜜般甜腻味道充满了整间屋子。黑魔这时才知道原来召唤是个omega，他香甜可口，未有人标记过他，也没有人进入过他的隐秘之处，这样白送上来，又对自己满怀情意的小美人，不上他的alpha基本都是傻子。黑魔当然也不是傻子，只不过他也算是有些底线的，他从不标记omga，也清楚自己只要睡了眼前的男孩，那他心里那股爱意就将会比之前更深，考虑到过往的情谊，黑魔还是保持着最后的理智对召唤说：  
“你知道一个喝醉酒omega来到一个alpha的房间里，意味着什么吧？我给你个机会，你现在回到自己的房间去，一切都还来得及，我不想你之后后悔。”  
召唤的眼睛亮晶晶的，他双颊绯红，靠在黑魔的怀里，见对方没有推开他的意思，愈发得寸进尺起来，在男人的怀里乱蹭，用着他旧时对黑魔撒娇的语气说道：  
“如果我就是想要呢？好哥哥，求求你了。”  
他知道黑魔并不爱他，也知道接下来要发展的事不会为二人的关系增添几分亲密，但是眼前的人是他苦苦暗恋了数年的人，后来黑魔外出当了冒险者，四年没有回过家，他想他想得几乎要发疯，又想到他在外这么久，难免会遇上心仪之人，心中愈发苦涩。在家中要为他安排婚事的时候，一向是乖孩子的召唤头一次叛逆起来，他收拾好包袱出了家门，学着爱慕之人的样子，也去当了一名冒险者。  
于是接下来，刚出来闯荡的小少爷自是被骗得惨兮兮的，差一点都要被人卖了，好在这时黑魔所在小队的骑士白魔出手相助，两个大姐姐把灰头土脸的小孩领回了部队房，刚送上一杯热牛奶给他定定神，召唤转眼看见从书房里走出来的黑魔，刚才还在眼眶里打转的眼泪瞬间就落了下来，他顾不得是否失态，站起身就扑向了黑魔，结果自然是立刻被对方挡住，好不容易一番哭诉之后，黑魔才认出了眼前这个长高了不少的男孩是以前很爱找他玩的富家小少爷。  
一切都如他所愿般的发生了。

男人解开了他的衣服，房间里那股甜丝丝的信息素已经渐渐被一种凛冽的薄荷香所代替，召唤渐渐被黑魔放出的信息素诱导得发情，后穴开始抑制不住地流水，黑魔亲吻他的脸颊，他的白嫩的颈，他胸上的两点红粒，再到他下腹的性器，再到他的大腿内侧。心爱的人看见自己的身体，亲吻与触碰，这些在过往几乎想都不敢想的事情对召唤来说太过刺激，还未正式弄几下他便喘息连连，整个人更是散发着一阵弄得快要化不开的甜腻味道，让黑魔感觉他准备要肏的不是一个人，而是一块奶糖。  
一旦被分化为omega，身体就开始为了性交与繁衍做着准备，而发情期便类似于对着alpha说这个omega已经成熟，可以孕育子嗣的标志。黑魔虽然已经二十六岁，但他还没有兴趣组建家庭，更别提让眼前这个尊贵的小少爷怀上自己的孩子，到时候只怕是无穷无尽的麻烦，更何况这个召唤小少爷比他小了八岁，十八岁刚成年没多久，实在不是该负担一个新生命的年纪。黑魔的阴茎很顺利的就进入了穴里，那紧致的感觉差点没让他当场缴械，不愧是未开苞的omega，只是稍稍插进一点都能让人感觉欲仙欲死，后穴感受到有alpha信息素的填入开始变得更加淫靡，分泌出更多淫液促进性交，动两下都能听见水声。召唤被自己的身体反应羞得把头埋进了被子里，不敢看黑魔，顺带也是为了隐藏自己被爽到飚眼泪的丢人样子。  
一想到黑魔的那玩意就在自己的穴里，召唤免不得便心中激动，穴肉夹得更紧，让黑魔忍不住拍拍他的屁股试图让他放松，黑魔做起来是喜欢不紧不慢地干的，习惯了他的床伴可能还好，但是对于召唤这种性爱新人来说便刺激太过了，第一次再加上因素，召唤很快就射了出来，其中一点精液还沾到了黑魔的脸，屁股更是像个开了闸的水库，床单怕是已经湿的不成样子，让召唤怀疑在这次之后是不是要送黑魔一床新被子才行。黑魔完全不在乎那一点精液，他用手指抹掉，随即把手指塞到了召唤嘴里，还说道：  
“尝尝？你自己的味道。”  
召唤顺从的舔着黑魔的手指，那一滴精液的腥臊味道并没有给他什么强烈的感觉，反倒是黑魔的手指在他口中画着圈绕着弯，玩弄了召唤的舌头一阵，他才把满是涎液的手指拿出，用那根手指在召唤的身体上写上了自己的名字。

随着穴一点一点被操开，召唤已经爽得只会发出呜呜声，似哭似叫，也不知道到底是哭了几次，连枕巾都是湿的，偏偏这样了他的腿也还在夹着黑魔的腰，这软烂如泥一样的穴终于还是榨出了黑魔的第一波精来，精液仅仅射在肠道内，拍打着紧闭的生殖腔，这爽得让召唤忍不住又发出一声尖叫。他晓得黑魔的顾虑是什么，然而性欲与快感唆使着这养尊处优有着良好家教的小少爷第一次说出了于他而言有些不知廉耻的话：  
“求，求你射进那里，我想，我想怀上你的孩子。”  
男人虽说不打算标记这个小孩，但是还是那句俗话，哪个alpha能够拒绝一个发情的omega呢？他会插进生殖腔，但是他不会射在里面，让他怀胎罢了。当下黑魔再度提枪上阵，粗硬的玩意儿插进了才离开了它一会儿便变得格外黏人的软肉中，抽插了几下，便猛地一把深入到了生殖腔内，这从未被人造访过的地方，本来按照原定的发展，该是召唤的家人为他制定的婚约者才可触碰之地。别人的东西被自己碰了的感觉，稍稍为黑魔的内心带来了一点扭曲的快感，召唤已经被刺激得不知道自己在发出什么声音了，他攥紧床单，发出小猫似的呜咽声，让黑魔心中产生了那么一丝愧疚，是不是对小孩太过了。  
但是男人的脑子和嘴跟屌都是分开的生物，他心里虽说可怜了一下这个小时候一起玩了几年的小召唤，但是身下的动作一点都没停下，生殖腔内可比肠壁更加勾人得多，酥软得让人恨不得立刻把种子留在里面，差点就要让黑魔违背自己的想法。但他毕竟年纪比召唤大不少，也不是初尝情事的年轻人，连插十几下，把召唤的屁股又一次插出水之后，忍住射在里面的欲望，咬住了召唤毫无防备的后颈，看着那一圈带着血的牙印烙在少年的颈间，他终于满足的退出了生殖腔与那吸死人的肠壁之间，将精水射在了少年人白净的屁股上。  
极致的性事之后他用手擦去了已经昏睡过去的召唤脸上的泪，这时的黑魔想起了过去他是怎么和召唤相遇的，被玩伴排挤的小少爷躲在角落里哭，看见了同样躲在角落翻看旧书的大哥哥，于是自顾自的凑过来和大哥哥一起看起了自己并不懂的书，再然后，他的身后就多了一个小跟屁虫。忆起旧事，黑魔的心思便复杂许多，一向不帮床伴清理的他很难得的将人抱到了浴室，一点一点的清理着他留在里面的东西，并思考着以防万一是否该去问药剂师们买一剂避孕的药物才是，哪个对象都可以为他生下孩子，但召唤不行，他的家族并不是黑魔想要招惹的，一个名门贵族的omega和陌生的冒险者alpha发生关系自然不会有人追究，但若是生下孽种，不管是父母双方亦或是孩子本身，都不是什么好结果。  
黑魔便曾是那样的孩子，他不想让自己亦或是自己的骨血也遭遇到自己当年那般的经历，所以不管召唤再如何爱他，哪怕请求他，他也不会让他有机会诞下自己与他的子嗣。  
所以，保持这样简单的肉体关系就好了，这样想着，他吻上了召唤的唇。


	2. 珠胎暗结

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这篇是清水，无车，只有很狗血的带球跑路  
> 然后我回头一看这篇居然是字数最多的

最先发现事情不对的人，是召唤自己。  
喜欢的炸鱼套餐明明是正常烹饪处理，别人能够安然吃下，自己的那份就觉得有股腥气难以下咽，自从住在部队房间后养成的良好生物钟渐渐紊乱，经常睡到日上三竿才能起，不过一般情况下他早上都是在自己房间里看书度过的，所以同住一屋的伙伴们倒也不知道他的作息变了。召唤虽说从小被养得性格天真单纯，但也不是什么都不懂，家里自然不会让这个宝贵的omega对于生理知识一窍不通，他近来嗜睡又口味大变，再加之最主要的原因是他最近和黑魔在性事上玩得颇为过界，所谓百密终有一疏，虽说一直没插进生殖腔完成真正的标记，但是也好几次擦着生殖腔的口子射精，事后有清理，自己也按时吃了药，但是他不敢保证会不会有那么一点侥幸逃过的精子就这么进入了生殖腔，随后落地生根成了胚胎。  
他抽了个时间瞒着所有人去了一趟医院和药馆，得到的答案既让他欢喜也令他担忧，他确实怀孕了，属于他和黑魔的血脉在腹中孕育，在数十天前便开始默默吸食着营养慢慢长大，如今已有两个月。可是他也清楚肚子里的这孩子并不是黑魔想要的，他们当炮友的时间已过一年，其中他两约定的事情就是绝不彻底标记，但是谁能想到这个孩子就是在还未彻底标记的时候来了呢，他有些茫然无措，不知该如何处置这孩子。  
正确的做法应该是去问问孩子的父亲该怎么做，但是召唤拿不准黑魔会不会让他去打掉，他心中满怀忐忑，站在黑魔的房间门口迟迟不敢敲门，还是路过的武僧喊了发呆的他一声，他才鼓起勇气抬起手，谁知手还未敲下，门却自己打开了。  
黑魔抱着一摞书正要走出门，见召唤来了便问他有什么事，召唤支支吾吾了半天，好不容易才想到了一个理由，说最近他肠胃不大好身体不大舒服，可能最近都没有办法和他做了。黑魔听了之后面上倒是没什么表情，只淡淡说了一句：  
“你确定了是肠胃不好对吧，我看你这几天都吃不下什么，别是身体出了什么大事。”  
召唤吓得汗毛直立，脸上却挂着一如既往的傻笑，装作无事般说道：  
“哪有什么事呀，我都去医院看过了，吓死我了，差点还以为怀孕了。”他自然不会说出实话，但是也假意抛了个饵，想看看黑魔是什么态度。  
“也幸好不是怀孕，不然你和我要处理的事情可就多得多了”黑魔接话道。  
黑魔说这话时一如既往的冷漠面瘫，召唤心里那点期待全都消失得无影无踪，但他依然冷静的保持着微笑，甚至还向黑魔索吻，陪着他一起去书房还书之后，在无人经过的走廊上，黑魔很罕见的握住了召唤的手。  
“你的手很凉啊。”  
召唤不着痕迹地抽回了手，笑着对黑魔说道：  
“可能是我衣服穿得不够多吧，最近天有些凉，你也要记得保暖呀。”  
黑魔看着召唤只穿着一件衬衣与马甲没再说什么，反手将自己的外袍脱下披在召唤身上，惹得召唤呆呆的看向他。  
“你手都这么凉了，快回去休息，我少穿一件没事。”  
说罢他便难得强硬的将召唤送回了房间，走之前还在召唤的脸颊上落下一吻，在他耳边轻声说：  
“等你身体恢复好的那一天，你可要好好补偿我。”  
他满意的看着召唤的脸瞬间红的像煮熟的虾一样，随即便帮召唤把门给关上了。

黑魔走了，召唤终于维持不住自己的笑脸，瞬间变得满面苦涩，他攥紧了黑魔披在他身上的外衣，无声地抽泣起来。必须得走，必须要离开黑魔才行，他知道这个孩子的存在之后就再也不会像今天这样对他了，一切的好都是维持在他们二人是炮友的关系上才发生的，如果他把这个孩子告诉了黑魔，那么他便会带他去处理掉这个孩子，他不是没见过流产出的未成形胎儿，那小小的，带着血污的一团，被硬拽出母体，失去了来到世界的希望。他不希望这种事情发生，他爱黑魔，也爱腹中的这个胚胎，所以他必须得走，他不能让黑魔知道孩子的存在。  
逃走的事情十分顺利，他收拾好了所有家当，除了必备的衣物和财产等一些日常用品之外他的东西出乎意料的少。说来也是，他当初离家出走只身在外也就只带了大额的金钱，被人骗光家产的日子现在想来，满打满算竟也才过去了一年半左右，要不是这一年半他跟着伙伴们一起做各种任务委托攒了一笔小金库，否则能不能带着肚子里的这孩子走都还是个问题。  
他从黑衣森林一路逃到了拉诺西亚，为了不让人认出来特意将自己打扮得灰头土脸的，本来过肩的长发被他剪得极短，再用一副圆框眼镜遮住自己明亮的眼睛，他在海雾村买了一套公寓，虽说格局并不大，但是以他现在的身体状态来说却刚好足够了。  
怀孕以后发情期会暂时停止，只是因为胎儿的存在会让母体极度渴求父亲一方的信息素，召唤没有办法去找黑魔汲取他的信息素，只能将自己裹在那日他披在他身上的那件外衣中，妄图靠着那一点残留的薄荷香来抑制住自己的渴望。他深居简出，每次出门都把自己打扮得无比朴素，除了日渐隆起的腹部，基本无人会看得出他是个怀孕的omega。然而不管他怎么躲，他的踪迹依然被人找到了，更何况他的简单伪装本就拙劣，三个月后的某一天，他终于还是被找到了。

召唤失踪了，在某个很平常的春日早晨，悄无声息的失踪了。  
最先发现的人是骑士，温柔的大姐姐做了召唤最喜欢的蛋包饭想投喂，结果问了一圈人都说没看见他，一开始以为是他出门去了，可直到第四天早上也不见人影，这时大家才发觉事情不对，顾不得是否冒犯，撬开了房间的门闯了进去。房间整体都干干净净的，衣服倒是少了不少，有人打圆场说召唤可能是自己出门去旅行，但是所有人都知道召唤并不是那种不告而别的人，但是他突然就这么做了，那么他就一定有自己的理由。如今他们只能求一求其他人帮忙找找召唤的踪迹，又或者是等他自己回来。  
只有黑魔呆在角落里一声不吭，武僧走出房间时扫了他一眼，被他阴沉至极的脸色吓了一跳，也没敢问是什么事情，只能暗自猜测是不是召唤卷了黑魔的钱跑了，他的脸才黑成那样。  
三个月之后有人为他们提供消息说在拉诺西亚看到了一个很像召唤的人，众人都很想过去找，奈何当时他们接到了一个紧急委托要去伊修加德那边一趟，于是这个寻找召唤的任务到了最后，倒是莫名其妙的落到了黑魔头上。武僧见是黑魔去找召唤，还特意叮嘱他见了面要冷静，不要冲动，冲动容易坏事。  
黑魔听着是一头雾水，只是他的心已经管不了这些有的没的了，那个人突然消失是为了什么，为什么要跑到拉诺西亚去，他不喜欢他了吗，种种疑问缠绕在黑魔心头，他迫切的想见到他，想知道他疑惑的一切。终于，在利姆萨罗敏萨的甲板上打听了好一阵之后，他才拐弯抹角的问到了召唤住所的位置，只是那位透露消息的人看向黑魔的眼神却是怪怪的，也像武僧那样说了一通奇怪的话，什么见面不要激动，一定要稳住情绪之类的话，他也不懂，难道他看上去像是什么很暴躁的人吗？  
实际上，他那阴沉的面色确实会很容易让人怀疑他寻人的目的是寻仇，只奈何他冷冰冰一样的性格，也没人告诉他就是了。

召唤最近睡得不怎么好，孩子在腹中开始胎动，哪怕是大半夜也依然动的颇欢，而肚子由于开始大起来的缘故他只能侧着身睡，小腿也会开始抽筋，很难有几夜睡得安稳，难得睡得安稳的夜里他却会做噩梦，他梦见黑魔一开始对他温柔的笑，看向他的肚子后表情却宛如恶鬼，声音犹如恶魔，低声说我要打掉他，打掉这个孽种。  
他吓得从梦中惊醒，这时响起了敲门声，是什么人在外边？  
召唤有些害怕，他找了一根棍子，一只手护住肚子打开房门一看，果不其然，门外是他刚做的噩梦主角黑魔，他虽然很想在一瞬间关上门，奈何怀孕后身为omega的他力气就一天不如一天，怎么可能抵挡得住alpha的黑魔，对方很轻松的就走进了屋内，还绅士的为他关上了房门，这也就意味着待会儿无论发生什么事，都将不会有人知道。  
他越想越害怕，眼眶开始发酸发涩，他不敢去看黑魔，生怕看见他冷漠而又无情的眼神，也怕听见他那句冰冷的判决。黑魔看着召唤那双泪眼整个人都呆了，召唤的脸一看就是瘦了不少，本来还算正常身材的他现在瘦得跟个竹竿似的，只有隆起的腹部是他浑身上下最具生命力的部分，黑魔脑子聪明得很，见召唤扔了手里的棍子死死地捂住肚子，脑中琢磨不透的问题瞬间得到了解答，只是行动上还没有做到同步，呆呆地问召唤：  
“你怀孕了？我的？”  
召唤终于忍不住嚎啕大哭，对着黑魔哀求说你不要打掉他我不会求你养他的所以千万别打掉他，他已经会动了，不要杀死他，听得黑魔又是云里雾里，好半天才理解出，原来小孩是觉得他过来是为了打胎。  
他是这样的人吗？他黑魔，平日里输出第一，人是沉默寡言了一点，但也不至于是什么豺狼虎豹，以至于个个人见他都这么防备，虽说他不想要召唤怀孕，但是真的怀了他没办法也不会强迫召唤去打掉，大不了就结婚生下来，虽然有一堆事情会接踵而来，但谁叫这孩子说来就来，他又喜欢召唤，哪有不负责的道理呢。  
召唤哭得昏了过去，这回轮到黑魔吓到，把人抱到了床上休息，又是擦眼泪又是抱着哄了许久，召唤好不容易平静下来陷入了沉睡中。趁着人睡熟了，黑魔才终于有机会摸一摸那个隆起的腹部，肚皮下的小宝宝仿佛是感受到了父亲一方的信息素，在肚里动得频繁，召唤刚刚舒缓下去的眉间又将蹙起，黑魔只得用手轻轻舒着他的腹部，过了好一阵，一家三口全都熟睡了过去。  
在这宁静安详的时间之中，黑魔在睡过去之前，暗自想着，等过几天确认了召唤的身体状态之后，就彻底标记他吧。


	3. 日后谈

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一切都结束了，这是一家人普通的一天而已

小婴儿咿咿呀呀地叫着，遗传自母亲的眼睛又大又亮，传自父亲的额发又软又滑，身上的味道是来自母亲馈赠的奶香，小宝贝发现了来自父亲的目光，小手乱挥着，叫得更欢了。  
黑魔看着软乎乎的女儿，心都要化作一团棉花，霎时间懂了以前在其他队看见的老练冒险者每次聊起家庭时说到最近围绕在女儿身边的臭小子们的愤怒表情是怎么一回事了。生命永远是最为奇妙的，父母的基因遗传到孩子身上的特征变得尤为明显，女儿长得明显更像召唤一点，但是从她小小的眉眼间却又隐约能看出些黑魔的影子，她哭泣时的样子又变得和母亲一般可怜兮兮，黑魔并非不理智之人，只是在自己这出生数月的孩子面前，他能夸下海口为她奉上整个世界。他和他的小天使玩了一会儿，婴儿的体力难免有限，哈哈笑了两轮便两眼犯困，抓着爸爸的手指陷入了沉睡，黑魔小心翼翼的将手指抽开，生怕这一动作又把孩子弄醒。  
他这时才终于有空回到自己的卧室，召唤显然睡得正香，宽松的家居服领口随着他不知道多少次的翻身而滑落，露出一片奶白色的锁骨，隐约还能从缝隙间看见他隆起的胸脯。男性omega不同于女性omega，由于第一性征的缘故他们并不会在孕育与产子时分泌更多激素，当然也不是没有激素狂涨导致胸部变大不少的例外存在，只是召唤很明显不是那款例外的体质，只是与怀孕前纤细轻盈的体态相比，召唤现在则是稍稍多了些许肉感，以黑魔的体验来说，现在的召唤的体型他还是挺喜欢的。  
胸大了就有另一重烦恼，召唤开始涨奶了，但偏偏女儿是个挑食的孩子，什么牛奶羊奶她都能喝得干干净净，但是召唤自己的奶除了一开始的那几个月还能喂喂以后，她就好像品出了什么味道一样，喂了几口之后再怎么喂也不肯多喝了，搞得召唤涨乳涨得难受至极，只能找黑魔帮忙。没办法，这孩子不愿喝的奶，转头只能便宜她爸爸去了。

牙齿轻轻咬上乳头的瞬间，召唤便从睡梦中清醒了过来，他揉了揉眼睛，仔细一看果然是黑魔又在帮他吸奶。一开始他这么做的时候他还会害羞，现在他已经能面不红心不跳的用自己的腿勾住黑魔的腰，男人的吸吮可比孩子的力度要大得多，他往往吸了一口之后便用舌尖舔舔乳头，随即一个带着奶味的吻便会袭向召唤的唇。这个吻的时间颇长，两人一般都会吻到情动，召唤明亮的眼中全是被黑魔勾起的情与欲，屋子里渐渐充满着薄荷与蜜糖交织在一起的味道，哺乳期的omega在睡衣下并没有穿上内裤，alpha的手指很轻松的便摸到了一手的湿液，指尖才轻轻插入一个头，那穴肉便敏感得又分泌出了不少的水，肠壁如同最为缠绵的情人缠着手指，稍稍逗弄两下，omega那生来淫靡的身体便已把它调整到了最适合性交的状态，肏熟了的好处便在于此，不需多做前戏，黑魔撸了两把自己那已经硬得发疼的阴茎，在入口处蹭了蹭，然后便整根挺入进去。  
召唤忍不住失神呻吟，女儿之前着凉发了烧，他和黑魔两人忙前忙后好不容易才看着小婴儿恢复健康，随后黑魔又跟着伙伴们一起去完成委托任务，过了半个月才回到家里来，丈夫不在的时间里他只能用各种各样的小玩意抚慰自己，久未被触碰的身体对alpha的那根肉茎渴望得不行，那根他熟悉的肉棒插进来时他舒服得就像是体内隐藏了许久的瘙痒感终于被抓挠到了一般，他能感受到了阳物上粗细不一的血管碾过内壁各处的褶皱，能感觉到那前段的冠口戳到他隐藏在内的高潮点，一阵一阵的快感似潮水般袭来，他忍不住咬起了一旁的枕巾不让自己那淫乱的叫声回响在屋内，不是为了别的，只是他不希望他那羞耻的叫声会把睡在隔壁的女儿吵醒。黑魔却不像他这般顾虑，直接把枕巾扯开，动作也开始慢慢悠悠的在折磨着人，低声说道：  
“乖，叫出声来，我想听你叫。”  
召唤仍闭紧了嘴，生了孩子以后这个才二十岁的男孩在某些方面就开始变得意外的固执，黑魔也只有不怀好意的用慢吞吞的性爱来折磨召唤的神经，这么不上不下的感觉确实让召唤难受极了，但他无论再怎么被顶弄到极致，也只是发出几声闷哼，黑魔没有办法，只能直接撞上生殖腔的腔口，这下召唤再也无法抑制自己的声音了，他放弃了自己的坚持，一声声浪叫响彻在他们的卧室之中，召唤被黑魔肏得眼泪汪汪，又成了昔日那般的小哭包，黑魔看着他哭便想到了一墙之隔的女儿，只不过女儿的目光是纯净不含杂质的，召唤则像是一汪春水，每回看见他落下泪来黑魔便会沉溺其中，他正欲放下作弄他的心来，又听见召唤在说好舒服，再深一点的话语，身下动作再度加快，而后将茎身挤进了那个不管进入几次都会令人无比销魂的生殖腔之中。  
黑魔插得每一下都又深又重，他将召唤翻转了个姿势，随后准备着最后的冲刺，速度愈发的快了起来。召唤这下已经爽到了连叫都叫不出声音来，前端的阴茎早在之前就射过了几次精，现在只会一抽一抽地喷出些精水，后穴里里外外也满是淫水，他的屁股撞着黑魔的胯部，肉体的撞击声一下比一下大声，他的头埋在枕头里，黑魔这时已经掐住了召唤的后颈，他的唇贴上那块软肉，牙齿咬破皮肤，腥味涌进口中。与此同时他的一股浓精射在了召唤的生殖腔之中，阴茎形成的结堵住了生殖腔的腔口，锁住那些想要流出的精液。  
在结消去之后两人不免都长叹一口气，正想接个吻时，隔壁房却传来了婴孩撕心裂肺哭喊的声音，召唤这时也顾不得身上因为性爱的腰酸背痛了，更不顾后穴此时一番狼狈的景象，站起身来就往女儿房间走去，他走得有些急，完全没感觉到有几滴白浊液体从他的腿上滑落掉在了地板上，黑魔倒是看得清清楚楚，再加上那两根从长睡衣下露出的细脚踝，令他不免又有些意动。  
只是归来的召唤怀里多了个小家伙，女儿显然是离了母亲的怀就哭闹不停，召唤只能把她抱过来，看看能不能先把她哄睡了。小姑娘往召唤的胸前凑凑，年轻的母亲戳戳婴儿的脸蛋，低声地笑道：  
“小挑食鬼，你的饭没啦，都被你爸爸偷吃掉了！”  
小宝宝不懂母亲的笑，只会跟着一起傻笑，其实在之前就已经喂过了奶，她并没有这么快饿，只是本能的喜欢接近母亲而已，召唤把孩子放在黑魔身边，他跟着也躺在了一旁，房间内那股关于性交的味道已经淡去，只剩下他们两人的信息素包裹着孩子，小宝贝左看看右看看，开心地蹬蹬腿挥挥手，好一会儿后才终于再次熟睡。黑魔与召唤分别亲亲她的小脸，挨着她也一同进入了梦乡。


End file.
